Confessions
by sportz8806
Summary: Set during the 6th book,small snips of characters confessing their fellings to others, and the aftermath of the confessions. All pairings are cannon, but they come about quicker. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I have no idea for chapter names, suggestions?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is my first FanFic. Tell me what you guys think. I have gone through and edited it a little bit, just cleaned it up some. The story is the same.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, as much as I want to be, and I do not own anything I am writing about.**

**Confessions**

Harry couldn't believe he had been that stupid. How could he have confided in Ron about who he fancied? How could he have ever expected his best friend to accept the fact that he fancied Ginny? Ginny was Ron's little sister, and Harry knew how protective Ron was. He knew that Ron didn't think Ginny was old enough to date at all. Harry's stomach was roiling just thinking about how Ron had reacted. He hadn't expected him to be jumping up and down with glee, but he hadn't expected Ron to yell at him and attempt to hex him either.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Ron and Harry to come back from their Saturday morning quidditch practice. The rest of the team had been back for nearly ten minutes before she saw Ron storm in through the portrait hole, muttering under his breathe. He strode straight past Hermione without even seeing her and went directly up to the dormitory. Hermione was flummoxed as to what could have riled Ron up so much, and why Harry wasn't back yet. She didn't think it was because quidditch practice went badly, since the rest of the team seemed to be in good enough spirits when they came in. When Harry finally showed up, a good twenty minutes after Ron had stormed through, he looked dejected and a little pale. He didn't talk to anyone, didn't even seem to notice anyone else was even in the common room, even though it was quite full. He just went and sat in the chair next to Hermione, and stared into the fire with a vacant look on his face.

"Umm, Harry?" Hermione cautiously asked. She didn't know what was going on and wasn't exactly sure she wanted to know, given the way her two best friends had entered the room.

Harry looked up at her, but still didn't say anything, he just shook his head. He looked kind of shell shocked.

"Harry, what's going on? Ron came in looking angry twenty minutes ago, and the rest of the team has been back for more than half an hour. Where were you?"

"Um, I was sitting in the changing room." Harry didn't want to lie to Hermione, but the also didn't want to confide the whole truth, even though Hermione had an uncanny way of guessing what had happened in his life and finding out the whole truth anyway.

"Did you and Ron argue about something?" Hermione asked accusingly. She was sure that they had, but she had no idea what could have come up for them to argue about. Neither one of them had told her anything and asked her to keep it quiet from the other.

"Yeah, kinda." Harry glanced across the room at Ginny, who was reading a book by the window. Hermione followed his gaze across the room.

"Did you tell him about how you fancy Ginny?" Hermione asked so quietly that Harry had to lean in to hear her. Once her words reached him, he jumped back looking shocked.

"Wha … how … what do you … how did you know that?"

"Harry, I watch what goes on. I see the way you smile when she comes in, and I know you always know where she is", Hermione explained patiently.

"Am I that obvious? Does everyone know?" Harry was shocked that Hermione had figured it out, and didn't want everyone else to know too.

"I don't believe that anyone else knows. Did Ron take it poorly? Oh of course he did, why did I even ask? What did he say?"

"He said that I wasn't 'allowed' to date Ginny. He said that I was too dangerous and that I would hurt her. Hermione, he said that if I did anything with her he would never talk to me again."

"How did you even start this conversation with him? Never mind how, _why_ did you start this conversation?" Hermione knew that Harry didn't often talk about his feelings willingly, and couldn't fathom what would make him bring this topic up with Ron.

"I didn't mean to. Ron was in a really good mood after practice today, because he flew really well, and I think he's really glad that Lavender broke up him last week. He started asking whether I fancied anyone. I guess I started blushing or something, because he wouldn't stop asking over and over again. He just wouldn't let it go. I finally let I slip that I fancy Ginny, and he just about exploded. He started yelling and screaming. I tried to calm him down, but he just stormed away. I just sat there in shock after he left. I mean, I know how he feels about Ginny dating. I don't know why I even said anything. I can't let a girl come between us; he's my best mate. I don't know what to do."

"Harry, you know what you need to do. You know that you need to at least _try_ to have a rational conversation with Ron."

"I know" Harry muttered in a resigned voice. It was not what he wanted to do, but he knew that it was necessary.

* * *

Harry cautiously walked up the stairs toward the room he had lived in since he was eleven. As he walked in the room, he looked around and was relieved that Ron was the only person the room, their other roommates being down in the common room studying. He made his way over to his bed. He was trying desperately to make eye contact with Ron, as Ron was storming around angrily pacing back and forth across the room.

"Ron?" Harry asked gingerly, hoping his friend would not just walk out. "Ron, will you talk to me please."

"How could you do this? Why do you want to do this to my sister? After everything you have been learning with Dumbledore. You know that either you have to die or you will have to kill. You know that will be dangerous for anyone close to you. It's already cost Sirius his life. She's my baby sister. I can't just let you endanger her life that way!" Ron was angry, and knew that Sirius was the one thing that would get to Harry. He thought Harry wasn't thinking about how he felt. He didn't think that Harry had thought that through.

"Ron, I never said I was going to try and ask her out. I just said that I fancy her. I think I have for a long time, but am just now letting myself think about it. I know how dangerous it is. Do you think I wanted Sirius to go to the Department of Mysteries and die for me? Do you think I want anyone else to get close to me so Voldemort can use them and hurt them, like he has already done? Anyway, what makes you think that this is your decision at all?" Harry was starting to get angry now. Ron should know that Harry would never purposely let Ginny get hurt.

"I'm her brother; of course I have a right to protect her!!" Ron had been trying really hard to protect Ginny, ever since his second year when Ginny was possessed by Tom Riddle. He felt that he should have noticed what was going on before she was actually taken down into the chamber, and he had kind of gone overboard with the whole brotherly protection idea.

"Ron, I know that you want to protect her, but I'm not going to hurt her. It shouldn't be up to you who she dates, unless they are hurting her. It should be her choice who she dates, not yours!"

The two boys were suddenly interrupted from their argument by someone knocking on the door, and walking in without waiting for an answer. Hermione walked in and rolled her eyes when she saw the two boys standing nose to nose in the middle of the room glaring at each other.

"I thought you guys might want an unbiased opinion, to help you settle this once and for all." Hermione stated matter of factly.

Ron and Harry just looked at her, and neither one of them said anything.

"Okay then, here it goes." Hermione was getting into the lecture mode she tended to use when they wanted to copy her homework. "Ron you tend to be a little bit over protective ever since the chamber of secrets was opened in our second year. You know Harry, he is you best mate, and you know he wouldn't hurt Ginny. And you Harry, you know how much Ron wants to protect Ginny. I know you care what Ron thinks, so you should take his opinion into consideration, but don't let him bully you. You two have been friends ever since you got on the train first year, and you need to work this out."

The two boys were both starting to look a little sheepish at Hermione's admonishing. They both knew she was right, but neither one wanted to be the first one to admit to it. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes again as they stubbornly looked everywhere around the room, except at each other.

"Okay, Ron you go first, since neither one of you wants to appear too anxious." Hermione said sarcastically, exasperated at the fact that her pair of friends were acting like more like six year olds, than sixteen year olds.

"I'm sorry," Ron grudgingly admitted, "I guess I was thinking about how much crap we have been through together, and I don't want my sister to get into everything we have, but I understand you like her. It really is your decision. Actually it's not" He said grinning for the first time since he left the quidditch pitch. "It's Ginny's. If she wants to go out with you I guess it's okay."

"Thanks Ron. I didn't want you to hate me. I don't even know if Ginny fancies me or not. I don't want to hurt her. I don't even want you two to be hurt, but at this point I know there's no keeping you away, when craziness starts around me. It means a lot to me to always have you on my side."

Hermione rolled her eyes yet again; her friends were such guys sometimes. "Do you guys want to go get dinner now? You didn't eat earlier, when you came in from practice."

Ron and Harry both agreed and the three of them walked out the door and down to the great hall to eat, just as they had countless times before.

**A/N- What do you think? Please review this story, I am not against criticism. If it is no good, or even just boring please tell me. I have no idea whether it is any good or not!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Tell me what you think, please. I have no idea whether it is any good or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I probably wouldn't feel so woefully inadequate right now.**

Harry was quite alarmed as he watched Hermione sic her self-conjured birds on Ron. Hermione was generally a very logical person. She was the one who was constantly telling Harry and Ron not to rise to the bait, to just ignore people who were provoking them. The only time Harry had even seen Hermione snap, was when she had slapped Malfoy at the end of third year. Harry couldn't even blame Hermione for that, because it had been after nearly a full year of taking way too many classes, trying to save Buckbeak from the ministry, fighting non-stop with Ron about the whole Crookshanks and Scabbers debacle, and worrying that Harry was going to be murdered by Sirius. Harry totally understood why she had snapped, but currently he was flabbergasted. Hermione so rarely allowed herself to be pushed past her breaking point, that Harry was much more worried about Hermione's state of mind than Ron's physical well-being after being attacked by canaries.

By the time Harry sufficiently recovered from his shock, and reached the doorway to chase after Hermione, he just barley caught a glimpse of her as the dipped behind a tapestry hiding a secret passageway. He was running full out trying to catch up with her; he was not even trying to be quiet, and thus he didn't notice the small red head girl following him. It took Harry three more turns down hidden pathways and trick doors before he caught up with her after she ducked into an empty classroom. Hermione had sat at a desk and was sobbing with her head down on her arms. Harry approached Hermione somewhat cautiously, not wanting to suddenly find himself bombarded with attacking songbirds. He had no idea how to comfort Hermione without saying the wrong thing. Harry was nearly positive that Hermione was upset because Ron had been snogging Lavender, and Hermione finally realized how much she fancied him, but if Harry said that out loud, he knew she would deny it, and immediately shut him out, retreating inside herself even more than she already was.

Hermione looked up as Harry approached. Her eyes were shimmering with tears, but she really was relieved that Harry had chased her down. It proved that he cared, and she actually didn't want to be alone, even though she had run away; she just had too much pride to admit it.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, as he, somewhat awkwardly" gave Hermione a hug. Neither one noticed the thin flesh colored string snaking in from under the door.

"Yeah," she said, as she wiped her eyes and nose. "I don't know what happened. I just…I got so angry…and I just…"

"Lost it?" Harry guessed with a wry smile. "You got angry? Couldn't control your emotions? Exploded? Lost control? Wanted to break something? Yeah. I know that feeling."

"Harry," Hermione snapped, more than a little impatient with her best friend, (you had a good reason to feel that way. No one was telling you any information, about anything really, and that cost you your godfather. You lost someone you loved."

Hermione suddenly stopped talking, because she noticed the way Harry was staring at her as though he was trying not to laugh. It was like she had said something that amused him, or she had answered her own question without realizing it.

"What? What did I say?"

"Repeat the last sentence you said." Harry replied gently, as if being careful not to spook her. He didn't want her to get angry or embarrassed and storm out.

_Out in the hall Ginny was nearly jumping up and down with excitement, it seemed that Harry was finally going to get Hermione to admit something that Ginny had suspected for years._

"You lost somebody you …" Hermione started impatiently, then abruptly stopped. "Are you insinuating that I love Ronald? No way! I mean I know I fancy him to some degree, but love? It's impossible. How can I love someone without even knowing I do? Oh my God, I think I do. How did you know, Harry? How did you know before I did? No, never mind that, how do I know I love him? I mean it is possible, but not exactly probable. Oh my God, Harry! I've never been in love before. What do I do?" Hermione was quite frantic as the realization raced through her.

_Ginny was grinning like mad out in the hallway. She was thrilled; she thought that Hermione was perfect with her brother. She took off down the hall, already plotting how to break up Ron and Lavender, so Hermione would have a chance. Ginny didn't know that if she had stayed about another minute she would have heard something that would confuse and excite her even more._

"Well," Harry said, still trying to sort through the soliloquy Hermione had just bust forth with, "I would suggest you start by telling him how you feel."

"Yeah," Hermione sneered sarcastically, "because you've told Ginny how you feel, right?"

"Um…well…that's different." Harry stuttered, unhappy that the topic had turned itself around onto him.

"How?"

"Well, Ginny has a boyfriend." Harry stated, desperately trying to think of something to make Hermione change the topic.

"Apparently, Ronald had a girlfriend. That's a similarity, Harry, not a difference. Face it, you and I are in the same boat. I'll make a deal with you, Harry. If you confront Ginny, tell her you fancy her, and ask her to ditch Dean to go out with you, then I'll do the same with Ron." Hermione retorted, almost aggressively.

"Yeah, cause that'll ever happen."

"Fine Harry, let's just go to bed then." Hermione said, feeling glad that Harry was somewhat moved on to a different topic.

Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't really hear what Hermione had said; he just got up when she did and followed her back to the Gryffindor common room. Once there he didn't even say goodnight as she made her way over to the girls staircase, he just sank down into his favorite chair by the fire, lost in thought about Ginny.

**_Author's note: Please review, I need it because I have no idea what is good and what I should change._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I am so sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter up. I had some major major major writer's block, then the busiest summer of my life. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you can recognize.**

Harry was sitting on the camp bed in Ron's room at the Burrow. He was so lost in laughter that tears were coming to his eyes and he could barely breathe. Harry and Ron were in the middle of opening Christmas gifts and Ron had just opened his present from Lavender. It was an insane gold necklace with the words My Sweetheart, in gold hanging from the chain. Ron was just sitting there on his bed, hugging his pillow and staring at the necklace s though it may bite him at any moment.

"What was she thinking?" Harry managed to get out, trying hard to stop laughing at his friend's misfortune, but not have any luck.

Ron didn't answer him; he just looked at the necklace, still dumbfounded, before simply flopping over and burying his face in his pillow.

_Ginny was coming up the stairs to get the boys to come downstairs for breakfast, but stopped just outside the door when she heard a soft "whump" and Harry chuckling as he asked Ron a question, instead of the sounds of general merriment that would normally accompany two teenage boys opening Christmas gifts._

"Why are you even going out with her?" Harry asked only half-joking, but not really expecting a serious answer. He was nearly able to almost stop laughing.

Ron was silent for several seconds, and when he finally answered his face was still shoved in his pillow, so Harry just heard a jumble of muffled syllable. Until, that is, Ron got to the end of his statement, where Harry quite clearly heard two words, Hermione and Jealous. This stopped Harry's still lingering chuckles dead. Harry was now staring at Ron with a look much the same that Ron has previously given the necklace. Harry recovered quite a bit quicker than Ron had.

"What was that?" Harry asked in a slightly menacing tone. He seriously hoped that he had heard Ron incorrectly; otherwise he might just have to kill him.

"I'm only going out with her to make Hermione jealous." Ron said dejectedly, finally looking up at Harry for the first time since he opened the necklace.

Ron figured that Harry would probably be really angry at him; that's why Ron hadn't told him yet. He kept thinking about how he had reacted when Harry told him he fancied Ginny. Ron knew Harry thought of Hermione as a sister, and he was worried Harry would hate hime for fancying her.

"Why didn't you tell me you fancied her?" Harry questioned, trying to keep his anger in check, and also trying to figure out how he hadn't seen this coming. Harry was amazed that he hadn't noticed Ron was trying to make Hermione jealous.

"I thought you'd get mad at me for liking her that way." Ron admitted miserably. He was once again avoiding Harry's gaze; he didn't was to see the anger he just knew would be evident on Harry's face.

"Ron," Harry snapped, utterly exasperated at his best mate's complete thickness, "I'm not mad at you for fancying Hermione." He had to work hard not to call Ron an idiot at the end of that sentence. Not noticing the flash of relief that flickered across Ron's face Harry continued with his thoughts. "I'm mad at you because you're jerking her around like this." Harry was practically yelling by the time he finished his statement.

_Ginny was so angry at her moron of a brother that she stormed downstairs to her room and started pacing back and forth across the floor, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be getting the boys for breakfast._

"I didn't know what to do." Ron pleaded desperately. "I thought you'd be angry with me." He

claimed once again, reiterating his original plea, because he didn't know what else to say.

"Why would you think that you fancying Hermione would upset me?" Harry asked, still unable to stop himself from snapping at his best friend.

Ron once again buried his face in his pillow and mumbled out an inaudible answer.

Harry was getting seriously frustrated with this behavior. "Ron! Just spit it out. Your know you're going to tell me anyway, so why go through having to say it twice instead of simply saying whatever you're going to say aloud the first time."

"Because I got mad at you when you told me that you fancied Ginny." Ron said, once again sounding defeated.

Harry was completely gobsmacked. He was so stunned by this proclamation that Ron had come out with that he just sat there and stared at Ron with his mouth hanging open. He literally could not think of a single thing to say in response to that idea. His silence was freaking Ron out, as he had absolutely no idea what Harry may be thinking.

"Harry? Say something mate."

"Why? Why, Ron? Why would you assume that I would have the same reaction that you would? And anyway, you should have told me even if you thought I would get mad. I told you, didn't I? I didn't try to hide the fact that I fancy Ginny from you. Even though I knew that you probably would not approve, and by the way you practically threw a temper tantrum when I told you. Ron, you should have just told me."

"I know, mate. I should have told you; maybe then I wouldn't be in this damn mess. What am I going to do?" Ron was sounding quite desperate, as though he was going to start crying at any moment.

"Ron," Harry said, his anger deflating instantly when he realized how miserable Ron was, "maybe you should tell her how you feel."

"How can I tell her? I'm still going out with Lavender. What am I supposed to do about that? Then what if Hermione doesn't feel the same way I do? What if she laughs at me? What if she never speaks to me again?"

"Ron, calm down mate." Harry's emotions were working their way back to being amused as he listened to Ron's incessant rambling. "Think it through. If you don't like Lavender shouldn't you just tell her you don't want to go out with her anymore?"

"But she won't take that well, will she? She likes me more than I like her. She won't want to be dumped."

"Nobody wants to be dumped, but you shouldn't be going out with her if you don't like her." Harry said feeling as though he was simply talking around in a circle.

'I know I shouldn't, but it's easier than actually having to dump her." Ron said, finally calming down enough to notice he had yet to eat breakfast. "Let's go down stairs, I'm starving. And if you say one word about that necklace to anyone, you will die a slow and painful death." He warned as he started out of his bedroom.

**Author's note: I don't know how I feel about this one. I had such a hard time writing this. Harry kept soming out a lot angrier than I wanted him to, and I just could not come up with a good way to end it so I think that is kinda cut short. Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas how to make this chaper better.**


End file.
